


Conceal - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: We all need to vent sometimes.Warning: Things get a little passionate, but there's no sex stuff.





	Conceal - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mmwha'...?" You raised your head up. "The hell...?" It was late, very late. Two thirty-two, to be precise. "I'm coming, dammit!" You stomped towards the door, throwing it open. "It's two o'clock in the morn-" You stopped.

"Hi, (Y/N)..." Nagito rubbed the back of his head. "May I come in?"

"Ah...okay?" You held the door open, then followed after him. "What...what brings you here?"

"I want to vent," he replied.

"Vent? Why vent to me? Can't you vent to Hajime?" You rolled your eyes.

"No, he thinks I'm crazy. Well, everyone does."

"No."

"No?" He tilted his head.

"I don't think you're crazy." You patted him gently. "You're fine. Is you being treated badly the reason why you came to me?"

"You...don't think I'm crazy?" He was completely baffled. "W-well, I trust you, that's why. I like you."

"H-huh? You do?" You tried to wrap your head around it.

"Yeah, you're still nice to me, nice to trash."

"You're not trash."

"You don't need to lie to me." Nagito let out a depressed sigh. "I can handle the truth."

"You're not. Now what did you want to talk about?" You patted the space next to you on the bed.

He reluctantly sat down, looking everywhere but at you. "I'm such a jerk, aren't I? No wonder my friends abandoned me, I have no likability at all."

"I like you. You're funny, you're sweet, you're beautiful-" You covered your mouth.

"Beautiful...?" He gazed at you with wide green eyes.

"...yes. Your skin is so fair, it looks like marble..." You ran your hand down his arm. "...and your hair is gorgeous..." You tousled his crazy hair. "...you have cheekbones I could cut glass on..." You stroked his cheek. "...your eyes are beautiful..." You winked at him. "...your clothes are adorable..." You tugged his jacket. "...and I think all those make you very beautiful."

"(Y-Y/N), I..." Nagito ducked his head, blushing. "I've never heard anyone tell me that before..."

"Why not? It's true." Without warning, you suddenly kissed his cheek.

"Eep!" He jumped a foot in the air, then covered his face.

"Did you just squeak?!" He shook his head rapidly. "Oh my god, you did!"

"N-no!" he sputtered.

"Look at me, you shy boy." You pried his hands away, showing that he was blushing even more. "Nagito, you're blushing."

"Shut up!" He squirmed to get away, but you grabbed his sides and pulled him back. "Hey!" He let out a giggle. "Don't do that!"

"What, this?" You dug all of your fingers into his sides, causing him to squeal. "Ticklish?" You threw him onto the bed, hovering over him.

"Stahahahap!" he wailed.

"Mmm...nope!" You laughed along with him, showing no mercy. "Your laugh is so cute!"

"Nohohohohoho!" He shoved at your shoulders, so you finally stopped. He looked up at you, breathing heavily. "Mean."

"Yeah, I know." You looked Nagito in the eye, and he looked you in the eye as well.

"Um," he mumbled. You weren't sure who made the first move, but you were suddenly kissing. You placed your arms under his back, and he wrapped his around your torso to pull you closer. You were worried you'd mess up. It was your first kiss, after all. But Nagito took the lead, like he was already experienced. You bit back a moan as he nipped at your bottom lip.

"Nagitoooo," you whined.

"Shh..." He kissed your neck, then started sucking without warning.

"Ah!" You tilted your head back to give him better access, which he gladly accepted. You let out a gasp when he finally stopped, leaving a dark bruise. "Oh god, oh god..."

"Heh." Nagito froze up as you dipped your head down with a smirk. "What are you-" He was cut off by his own moan as you gave him a love bite as well. "(Y/N)," he moaned again. "S-so good..."

"Hmm..." You licked the mark you made, finally sliding off of him. "Well, that was...something."

"Definitely something," he agreed. The mark stood out against his pale skin, making you chuckle. "What?"

"Good luck hiding that."

"Huh?" He glanced down at the mark, squeaking in surprise. "...well, I am lucky." He zipped up his jacket all the way. "Let's see if it's good or bad this time."

"Hm." You two slept in your bed, cuddling all night.

\---

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Akane greeted you, shoving food into her face as usual. "We got a plan to tie up Nagito so he doesn't hurt anyone!"

"You'll have to get through me first," you smirked, leaving her confused. You were still relieved that you had some concealer.

"What's up, bitches?" Kazuichi ran in with everyone else. "Hajime is gonna supply the rope."

"Hahahaha, no." You leaned against the wall. "Touch him and I'll rip your heart out through your legs."

"How disgusting!" Sonia exclaimed

"Hey, guys!" Nagito bounded in, a huge smile on his face. He had decided to wait a bit to show up so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"The hell are you so happy about?!" Akane snapped.

"Let's just say I had a great night." He winked at you.

"Why are you wearing that jacket zipped up?" Hajime asked. "It's really hot today." He stepped forward and took the zipper.

"No!" Nagito shrieked, but it was too late. The jacket fell to the floor.

"What the..." Akane's jaw dropped. "Is that-"

"Oh my god!" Kazuichi shrieked.

"Rude!" he huffed, picking up the jacket.

"Who the hell would..." Hajime trailed off, staring at you.

"Wh-what?" You looked down, discovering you sweating out of anxiety was washing the concealer off. "Uh oh."

"This should be interesting." Akane crossed her arms.

You hid your face in Nagito's chest. "Goddammit..."


End file.
